Dinner Date
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Buffy asked Xander to watch over Dawn and her date. However a blonde vampier just so happened to follow them.  Rated M for ch 2 heh... R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **Believe it or not but the idea for this fic is based on a true story *grin*. So let's get to the setting: Xander, Dawn, and her date are in a fancy restaurant. Spike, who picked up Xander's scent, soon joins them. Dawn and Xander are on one side while Dawn's date sat across from her which means Spike was in Xander's view.  
Enjoy and please R & R ****

~*~  
  
Xander sat uncomfortable at the dinner table. With him was Dawn, her date and an uninvited guest, Spike. The night started off normal when Xander came by the Summer's house to supervise Dawn's first real date. Buffy was off saving the world or something and thought that it would be a good idea for someone to watch over Dawn. Of course she didn't like the idea but thanks to the blonde vampire, she was starting to enjoy her night.

"So Spike, this is Rex. He and I met at Anya's…wedding…thing"  
She took a glance at Xander, hoping that she didn't hurt him by bringing up 'her' name.

"Dating a demon are me? Wonder what big sis has to say about that…"  
Spike kept his eyes on Xander even though he was talking to Dawn.

"She knows…but I'm being supervise anyways"

Dawn's date stayed quiet, he felt weird knowing that someone was sent to watch over him and Dawn. Plus Dawn's sister was the slayer.

"So...*ahem*"  
Dawn's date started.  
"Spike, how do you know Dawn and the slayer?"

Spike grew a grin and even chuckled but not because of Rex's question, but because Xander was getting more and more uncomfortable. No one noticed it but under the table Spike place his foot on Xander crotch, adding pressure whenever Xander would try to talk.

Turning his attention back to Dawn's date Spike answered him.

"We use to be enemies, good verse evil and all that"  
Spike started to rub his foot on Xander's crotch area.  
"But I'm one of the good guys now."  
He ended his words with a smile, his gaze turning back to Xander.

With a red face Xander 'accidently' dropped his fork, when he bend down to pick it up he blushed off Spike's foot.

"Alright, so where is the waiter?"  
He said nervously, hoping no one could see his raging hard-on.

**~*~**

A short time later everyone was enjoying their meal while chatting away, Spike on the other hand was having some problems getting his meal.

"I'm sorry sir but we can't serve raw pork, it's a heath issues"

"for normal people yes…But I'm a-"

"Viking! He's uh…Viking from…St. Olaf."

Everyone turned to Xander, who couldn't believe he just said that. The waiter gave in and went to get the raw pork chops, he just didn't care anymore.

", pet?"  
Spike wasn't sure if he should laugh or smack Xander.

Dawn's date on the other hand was holding in his laugher.

"Spike…Nylund…Muahahahaha!"  
He busted and soon Dawn followed his lead.

Xander stood up.  
"Washroom break"

And with that he left knowing that Spike was watching him.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	2. Pesting Vampire

**NOTE:  
**Like I said before, this fic is base on real events in my own life however I made it a bit more…'dirtier' And that's only because Spike and Xander deserve all the dirty love they can get.  
**~  
~**

Xander turned on the faucet and splash the rushing water on to his face. Its cold comfort helped him relax. '_Is it weird that I want to ditch Dawn and Rex for some alone time with Spike? God he always does this…makes everything about him_.' Xander, who was lost in this own world, didn't hear his favourite demon enter the washroom.

"It's rude to leave your date waiting, don't'ca know?"  
Spike stood behind Xander with his arms crossed.

Xander raised his head slightly and looked at the mirror.

"Guess I'm hearing voices"  
He said to himself, forgetting that vampires don't have reflections.

Spike, somewhat annoyed, placed his hands on Xander's hips and thrust him backward.

"In the mood for some dry fun pet?"  
He asked, teasing the poor man.

"Gahh! Spike!"  
Xander quickly turned around and pushed him away. Soon he noticed that someone else was in the washroom. Spike scoff then turned to the bystander.

"Do you mind?"  
He said with a harsh tone.

The bystander ran out, Spike mistakenly had his demon face on. He turned back to Xander while rending his face back to normal. Xander pushed him into the washroom stall, locking the door.

"Asshole…"  
He mumbled, wondering if he was really going to do this.

Spike wasted no time and kissed the other man. Xander let out a slight moan has he felt the vampire's cold lips invade his own. The vampire then grabs Xander and pushed him against the stall wall, he started to nibble on the others neck while sliding his hand under the shirt.

"Cold….hands"

Xander could barely make out his words for his body was busy reacting to Spike's love bites and cold touch. In the short time they have been sleeping together Spike learned all of Xander's 'sweet' spots, including his sensitive nipples. Still, at this very moment Xander couldn't believe that he was being consumed by a vampire in the man's washroom and what was worse was the fact that he liked it. A public setting where people are bound to hear them; it was such a big turn on and not just for him, he could feel that Spike was into this as well.

The demon lifted Xander's shirt, exposing his hard nipples. Spike gazed at the human with a grin has he licked his lips. Xander's face when into a light red, he couldn't fight it and gave in. He removed his belt, unzipped his pants and allowed it to fall around his ankles. Spike started to circle around the human's right nipple teasing it gently. And with his free hand he tweaked and squeezes the other nipple.

"Oh…ahhh….Sp….Spike"  
Xander kept his voice down but it was difficult, his whole body just felt so damn good.

Spike's hand started to travel south slowly, its cold touch sending a chill down Xander's spine. Soon the demon was playfully groping the human's crotch area.

"….Ahhhh….oh….Spike…."  
Xander's moans were getting louder, his whole body tighten up.

"That's right pet…"  
Spike teased.  
Let's hear you purr"

Has Spike's hand entered Xander's tightly-whities, the washroom door flew open. 2 Restaurateurs entered the washroom unaware of what was hiding in the stall next to the urinals. As if running on instinct Xander placed his hands over his mouth, anything to muffle his voice. The vampire looked at the human and chuckle. Slowly Spike pulled down Xander's tightly-whities...

Meanwhile Dawn and her Date were left sitting at their table.

"So, what's the rule on eating when people are missing from the table?"  
Dawn broke the silence first.

"I…don't know"

Her date was starving and reached across the table for Xander's meal.

Back in the washroom Xander was keeping his hands over his mouth and his eyes closed shut. He didn't want to see what Spike was doing to him, knowing if he got a glance he wouldn't be able to stay quiet. Spike however was on his knees gripping Xander's hard member, the tip of his tongue lightly grazing it. The vampire loved to watch his human struggle and scared. The 2 restaurateurs began to hear a strange sound emerging from the stalls, curious, one of them bend down slightly. Spike, still on his knees, placed his hand under the stall, sticking out his middle finger.

"Some privacy, gentlemen?"

And with that they were alone once more.

**MORE TO COME**


End file.
